wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Alqobaria
West: Lambus Strait separating Alestiel and Alqobaria East: Land border with Greater Mu North: North pole South: Qohbastan high seas, Land border with Greater Mu Alqobaria has a massive geographical area and rich with mana and natural resources. Dragons are often found in this land. The people are very nationalistic and often stereotyped as having a hair-trigger temper. Alqobaria as a country worships Alnasir as a whole, and Alnasir's teachings can be easily misunderstood by some of the more militant types. The surviving paladins from Kardial City Incident, along with a horribly disfigured Don Ultimo who lost his sword arm, brought back the dire news of Queen Dinatte's death. High King Delmarius was enraged after hearing the news and scrambled the knights for the glory of Alqobaria. The war is on. Alqobaria's military consists of utilizing dragon squadrons, Alnasir paladins, mages, heavy cavalry, and gigantic siege weapons. In terms of manpower quality, it outranks Alestiel by far with its superior paladins and elite mages. Lambus Strait is currently a danger zone where the army of both countries are standing still and can react against each other at any given time. Alqobaria is currently employing the Saintsmith Eleanor Walther. One of the four eternal swords, Sazaki Masamune, is assisting Alqobaria in the frontline. High king Zal Delmarius is a passionate leader who is extremely patriotic. He is known for his fiery speeches and hot temper. Royal Court Alqobarian royal court consists of thousands of courtiers, from noble houses to camarillas. Court life is more or less centered around the monarch, with lesser kings calling all the shots and the high king having highest authority. The only special exception that can override the kings is Extraordinary Council Meet, which technically only happens when there are direct threats to the Alnasir faith. Each kings are allowed up to 3 concubines, in which they cannot divorce or abandon at all cost. Succession Succession works differently in Alqobaria compared to other countries in their feudal age since the process involves a complex autonomous magic system. The throne operates under full open succession, which means that there are no absolute hereditary dynasties in Alqobaria, each successive sovereign need not be blood related. However, only the male bloodline of Holy King Hengir are eligible to be nominated as the next sovereign, with a potentially fatal rite of passage inside a Manastorm, purging those of common blood. It is unclear how this autonomous magic system chooses the best candidate. Ancient scriptures dating back to 1300 years ago stated that only those of pure hearts who have absolute faith for Alnasir would be able to seize the Alqobarian throne. Naturally, noble families put more emphasis on religious education for their sons to land a chance of being the next king, a tradition that has been going for more than 10 generations and solidified Alqobaria's status as a religious country. This succession system removes all potential political tension and ensures that the chosen king would have complete support from the other candidates due to his holy blood, thus uniting all people under Alnasir faith. However, the constant pursuit for religious perfection has blurred the lines between faith and zealotry, turning Alnasir's teachings into unquestionable commands.